While traveling in a vehicle, a driver may receive messages to various user accounts, such as SMS/text messages, MMS/multimedia messages, email messages, voicemails, etc. Reading and/or responding to such messages may be distracting and/or unsafe while traveling at high speeds, negotiating heavy traffic or difficult intersections, traveling during rough weather, etc. However, by ignoring received messages until a destination is reached, the driver may miss important/urgent information and/or information relevant to the current trip. Waiting until the vehicle stops at a traffic light to check messages may present further issues, as the driver may spend the entire stopped time finding the device to which the messages were sent, launching a relevant application, and/or sorting through the received messages to identify urgent/important messages.